Unravel (Opening)
Summary The opening for the first season of Tokyo Ghoul. Note: The lyrics shown here are a slightly modified version of the original. '' Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''Unknown '''Name: '''Unravel '''Origin: '''Japan/Tokyo Ghoul, Fragment of someone’s imagination ''(We live in a world someone else imagined) Gender: 'Unquantifiable '''Age: '''Around 5 years (as of 2019). '''Classification: '''Anime Opening '''Powers and Abilities: ' In the process of obtaining a physical form made of dust (May be interpreted as a weakness). * And now I’m turning to dust in a world that’s twisted / Don’t come searching when I go missing '' Has a monster in its heart and a ghost inside his chest. * ''A monster in my heart / A ghost inside my chest '' Appears to have Fourth Wall Awareness. * ''Oh, can you tell me, can you tell me the way the story ends? '' Seemingly capable of infecting others. * ''So stay away, and stay alive / I’m breakable, unbreakable / I'm shakeable, unshakeable / Unraveling, I won't infect you! Seemingly able to be entangled with others (Might not be an ability; may be interpreted as a weakness). * Don't touch the infection / Entwined we will both die 'Attack Potency: '''Planetary ''(I try to breathe I realise - / I’m paralyzed, I’m paralyzed / UNRAVEL THE WORLD) '' '''Speed: '''Unknown '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Striking Strength: '''Unknown '''Durability: '''Unquantifiable ''(I’m breakable, unbreakable / I’m shakable, unshakable / Unraveling since I found you) 'Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Planetary ''(I try to breathe I realise - / I’m paralyzed, I’m paralyzed / UNRAVEL THE WORLD) 'Standard Equipment: '''None apparent. '''Intelligence: '''Unknown; potentially has greater knowledge than an average human. ''(Unraveled, I’m not unraveled by / The truth I finally see, freeze) '' '''Weaknesses: ' Is apparently heavily wounded. * Damaged and broken as I am / I‘m trying not to breathe '' Is unable to move and seems to be experiencing great pain throughout its entire body. * ''It’s stinging me, it’s breaking me / The pain is spreading endlessly / I cannot move I close my eyes / I try to breathe I realise - / I‘m paralyzed, I‘m paralyzed '' Is unwilling to inflict harm upon others. * ''Don’t come searching when I go missing / Close your eyes or just try to look away / Don’t want to hurt you Appears to have a phobia of being forgotten. * Please, just don’t forget me... / Just don’t forget me Appears to be greatly suffering psychologically. * I’m broken down, the world arround us / Surround my suffering / You smile and laugh at me / But you don’t see a thing '' Loneliness and memories are capable of hurting and/or restricting it. * ''Entangled in the loneliness / The memory of innocence / It’s stinging me, it’s breaking me / The pain is spreading endlessly '' Vulnerable to infections. * ''Don't touch the infection / Entwined we will both die 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' None apparent. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Songs Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Tier ??? Category:Anime Openings